


Truce Night

by WinglessMaiden



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Characters on Team Instinct, Fluff, Rave, Team Instinct, Team Rocket - Freeform, party time, time to destress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessMaiden/pseuds/WinglessMaiden
Summary: It's that time again, where every Instinct Trainer far and wide come together and party! Only Instinct members are allowed. But it seems like a red-headed beauty with an eye-patch got an exclusive personal invitation by no other than the Second-in-command of Team Instinct.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surfacage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfacage/gifts).



> Noire and Amelie belong to surfacage! Just another fan work that my mind thought of at work. ^-^

Amelie was standing in front of the clock tower at the center of a plaza. She arrived early at the meeting spot so she decided to just take in the view. It was a Friday night and the plaza was crowded with trainers since it was filled with pokestops and gyms at each entrance of the plaza that has been flashing between Valor red and Mystic blue. Part of Amelie wondered when will the gym flash yellow.

"Amelie!"

Amelie turned to see young, good looking man with dark hair wearing a sleeveless fitted black shirt with the Instinct logo on the front and dark jeans. "Good evening Go."

"Did you wait long? Hopefully nobody recognized you."

"No and no. Amazingly enough, the eye patch and red hair is not a dead give away to who I am. People just walked on past me."

Go was more surprised that when he arrived, she was standing by herself. With the white and black lace top with black shorts and thigh-high boots, he half expected her to be surrounded by guys. "Good, Ifigured as much. Since its so crowded, I doubt anybody would be paying attention to their surroundings. You look great but here, wear this." Go handed Amelie a black vest.

Amelie noticed there was a small Instinct logo in the front matching the large logo on the back. "Where are you taking me anyways?"

"You told me to take you some place where you can forget about all your stress. I'm taking you to where Instinct members go to de-stress and forget all their troubles." Go started leading the way out of the plaza.

"Are you sure you should show a top Rocket operative to an Instinct exclusive place? If I like it that much, I might just petition for Team Rocket to take it over."

Go laughed, not missing the playful smile on Amelie's face. "We change the location every time we all decide to get together."

Amelie followed Go to his truck and they drove to what looked like an abandoned warehouse just outside downtown. Although the warehouse looked old, it was surrounded with cars. She can see several people walking towards the warehouse. Go parked his truck behind the warehouse where only a few cars were parked.

"You're not taking me to a trap are you? Do I need to remind you this is our 'truce night'?" Amelie looked at Go skeptically as he opened the car door for her and helped her down from the ridiculous high truck seat.

Go laughed again, "Now why would I want to ruin our 'truce night'? This is my time to de-stress too. Now come on. Not a word to anybody else. This is an exclusive party, Instinct members only."

"Is that why you told me to wear the vest?" Amelie followed Go up the stairs that leads to the entrance.

"It looks good on you. Too bad I can't change your mind on changing teams."

"I'll change teams when Noire changes teams and you know that's never going to happen." Amelie sometimes did wonder if Noire ever considered quiting Team Rocket but then again, it was Team Rocket who took them in.

Go waved his hand in front of Amelie's face. "I know that look. No thinking about work or anything related to it. Fair warning before we go in, it's going to be loud."

Before Amelie could asked him what he meant, Go opened the doors to the warehouse and a loud blast of music hit Amelie's ears. Her heart started beating to the rhythm of the base and her eyes had to adjust at the numerous colorful lights flashing all over the place. Go had taken them to a rave party. Go led her to the balcony to look down at the dance floor from the second floor. The floor was filled with Instinct trainers and they surrounded the stage where a dj booth stood at the center of numerous speakers. There was a DJ playing some dubstep and the screen behind him was playing a montage of shapes and colors.

Amelie was in awe at the sight. Trainers were all dressed up in one form or another. Many were barely dressed at all but every single one of them was wearing the Instinct logo. "Are all of Instinct in here?"

Go waved at a guy wearing what looked liked a cut up tuxedo shirt with a yellow bowtie and black shorts to match the yellow blinking shoes. Go ordered a drink for both of them. "Only the ones allowed to drink are here. The younger trainers are at a different location with their own party. Let me show you around."

Go took Amelie by the hand. Amelie figured he wanted to keep her close so no one would notice a non-Instinct member was among the crowd. Go had shown her the bar on the second floor and the VIP area reserved for the commanding officers of Instinct. She recognized three of them and recalled that in battle, they were ruthless. Here, the three trainers she recognized looked relaxed and friendly to hang with. All three trainers briefly gave Amelie a look before greeting Go. He gave them his greetings and told them he was going to the first floor. Go led her down to the first floor where there was bigger a bar to serve the rest of the guests. It was easy to get separated so she decided to link arms with Go so she wouldn't lose him. After finishing their drinks, Go set the empty glasses on the bar and signaled the bartender to clean it up.

Go looked down at Amelie, feeling good with a drink in his system and with a sexy woman clinging to his arm. "What do you think so far?"

"I'm amazed! I didn't realize you guys threw parties like these! I can definitely destress here."

"On the other side, there's another bar that serves finger foods and next to it are seats for members who want bottle service. I figured that you can use a night where people wouldn't bother you while being able to let loose."

Amelie looked up to see Go give her one his rare genuine smiles. The type of smile she's pretty sure he only reserves for special occasions. "Thank you Go. I needed this."

"You're welcome."

"But... it would be better if we got on that dance floor." Amelie tugged Go and navigated them towards the center of the crowd near the stage. The music was at its loudest towards the front and Amelie could feel her whole body vibrating with the beat of the base. The music has switched to Techno and Amelie just let the sound waves move her.

Go was glad to see Amelie having fun. It was not often that they hung out, considering their circumstances but he was always thankful that they can call each other friends. After all, there was lot they can relate to each other, like troublesome bosses. Go moved along with the beat, just letting the ear-piercing yells of the crowd and thumping sounds of the speakers penetrate his senses.

People were jumping around, yelling and dancing, and grinding amongst each other. Then all of a sudden all of the lights shut off and everyone started cheering louder than ever. Amelie was confused, wondering what's going on.

Go leaned down her ear and tried his best to make sure she can hear him. "Now the real party begins."

Just then a loud booming sound was heard causing Amelie to jump in surprise. It was louder than all the speakers combinded. Then up on stage, a bright flash of light blinded her and then another booming sound was heard. It was almost as if thunder shook the whole warehouse. The people around her only cheered louder. Once she regained her eyesight, she looked up to the stage and a different man stood at the the DJ booth. She can feel the electricity crackling in the air as the man with blond hair wearing a similar shirt as Go raised his arm in the air, causing the whole room to go completely quiet. The excitement was still palpable throughout the warehouse.

Once the man had everyone's attention, he shouted at the Mic, "There's no shelter from the storm!" The whole building shook from the screams of every Instinct member. Even Go had screamed out and started cheering. Amelie stared at the man, her eyes widening at the realization that it was the Leader of Team Instinct. Spark was standing at the DJ booth with headphones on and playing the next round of music.

Amelie tugged at Go to lean down. "Is that who I think it is?"

Go grinned. "Wouldn't be an Instinct party without Spark at the center of attention. What better way than be the headliner DJ?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not done with this but I'm wondering if I should make it bit more intense towards the end? Debating if I should leave it at G-rating or just jump for the E-rating.


End file.
